User blog:Agni Blackheart/Fan Collaboration: Reimu Hakurei (Touhou Project)
It'll never happen, but I just wanted to do it anyways. ''Reimu Hakurei'' Element: Light'' ''Rank: Omni'' ''Summon: "Do I really have to? Ugh, fine. It might be more interesting than the usual Youkai hunting I do back in Gensokyo."'' ''Evolution: "I'm a professional, so you don't need to worry about me. I can resolve any incident by myself, so just watch from the sidelines."'' ''Fusion: "Instead of giving me power, why don't you donate to the wonderful offertory box back at the shrine?"'' ''Stats HP: ''6,491 (Base) / 8,008 (Lord, Breaker, Guardian, Oracle) / 9,223 (Anima) ''ATK: ''2,372 (Base) / 2,946 (Lord, Anima, Guardian, Oracle) / 3,275 (Breaker) ''DEF: ''2,733 (Base) / 3,024 (Lord, Anima) / 2,325 (Breaker) / 3,699 (Guardian) / 2,641 (Oracle) ''REC: ''2,622 (Base) / 2,821 (Lord, Breaker) / 2,244 (Anima) / 2,570 (Guardian) / 3,454 (Oracle) ''Hit Counts and BB Fill Normal: ''17 Hits ''BB: ''20 Hits / 27 BC Fill ''SBB: ''26 Hits / 24 BC Fill ''UBB: ''35 Hits / 25 BC Fill ''Drop Check and Multiplier Normal: ''34 DC (2 BC per hit) ''BB: ''40 DC (2 BC per hit) / X340% on all enemies ''SBB: ''26 DC (1 BC per hit) / X500% on all enemies ''UBB: ''35 DC (1 BC per hit) / X1300% on all enemies ''Leader and Extra Skill LS: Eternal Shrine Maiden 50% to HP, hugely boosts elemental damage (70% boost), boosts HC drop and effectiveness (30% drop boost and 20% effectiveness boost) and probable chance of normal attack on all enemies (15% chance to normal attack become AoE) ES: Maiden's Capriccio Raises normal hit count (+ 1), boosts BB gauge every turn (5 BC fill), heals HP every turn (1000~2000 HP) and negates all status ailments ''Brave Burst/Super Brave Burst/Ultimate Brave Burst 'BB: Omni-Directional Dragon-Slaying Circle' 20 powerful Light combo attack on all enemies, hugely boosts elemental damage (100% boost), boosts HC drop rate (20% boost at max level) and considerably boosts BB gauge fill rate (35% boost at max level) 'SBB: Fantasy Seal' 26 powerful Light combo attack on all enemies, hugely boosts elemental damage (120% boost), considerably boosts HC drop rate (35% boost at max level) and effectiveness (25% at max level), considerably boosts BB gauge fill rate (40% boost at max level). 'UBB: Fantasy Heaven' 35 massive Light attack on all enemies, casts Stealth buff on self, enormously boosts elemental damage (200% boost), BB ATK (300% boost), adds all elements to attack, considerably raises normal hit amount (+2 hit count) and normal attacks reach all enemies for 3 turns. SP Enhancement Options #20% Boost to all parameters = 20 SP #Damage taken slightly boosts BB gauge (2-3 BC Fill) = 10 SP #Adds considerable REC to ATK boost to BB (55% of REC to ATK) = 40 SP #Boosts HC drop and effectiveness on Leader Skill (+ 10%) = 40 SP #Boosts elemental damage on BB/SBB (+ 15%) = 40 SP #Adds Dark elemental mitigation for BB/SBB (30% reduction) = 50 SP #Boosts Dark elemental mitigation effect (+ 10%) = 10 SP #Adds "damage slightly heals HP" effect for 3 turns on SBB (+ 10%) = 50 SP #Allows UBB's effects to last one more turn = 50 SP ''Creator's Own Thoughts I just felt like doing it. It's a dream to have Touhou and BF mixed in. It would be cool, but since the game is not THAT known, it may not happen. Not much to say about Reimu, to be honest. I just did her to be an elemental damage booster most of the time. She's not the healer of the batch, even though she has some sort of HC boost on herself. Anyway, I'm not sure how long I'll take till I finish the batch, but I'll try to be fast on it. Did this out of distraction and lack of ideas. Maybe I'll do Marisa or Yukari next... That's all for now, everyone! Agni Blackheart... out! Category:Blog posts